


Sweat and Family

by bisexualrey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualrey/pseuds/bisexualrey
Summary: Somehow Rey had gone 20 years without getting this close to a girl, and now that she is-- she’s more desperate than ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> one shot-- it's Rey's first time. I love these space girlfriends so much.

Rey’s first thoughts are that she tastes of sweat-- which is objectively pretty gross, only it’s in this sweet way.  Jess tastes like she’s been places, and done things, and it makes Rey feel lucky to be touching someone who’s been places, and done things, like what they’re doing is important-- all good thoughts to be having during your first time.

Which, speaking of, Rey felt sort of weird when she first talked to Jess about this, and admitted that she hadn’t actually had sex before.  Because hey, things were lonely on Jakku, so it’s not like she didn’t do _anything_ but she didn’t have anyone to do those sort of things with and-

 _Force_ , Rey needs to get better about just saying “sex.”

Anyways-- Rey hasn’t had sex before, which made her feel kind of self-conscious until Jessika told her that it was all good, lots of people didn’t have sex until they were older than Rey, and some never did and that was okay too.  It was kind of weird getting sex ed from your girlfriend but Rey didn’t have any source of it growing up and who else was she going to ask, _Luke_?

Poe was a little help, and Finn chimed in with some advice but mostly she just had Jess to talk to about it.  Most of the couples Rey knew on Jakku were straight, which made it a little more confusing.

Jess had made sure she was comfortable before they actually did anything, pausing to ask, “and you know you can say ‘stop’ at any point and we will, right?”

Cue awkward nodding.

They cuddled and watched a holovid beforehand, but the entire time, all Rey could think about was Jessika’s body on top of her’s.

They roll, and it's kind of nice, going from being on top to having Jess on top of her.  Jess pulls on her hair a little and instead of hurting, it tingles.  Somehow Rey had gone 20 years without getting this close to a girl, and now that she is, she’s more desperate than ever.

Jessika kisses her neck, then her breasts and stomach, and trails her tongue down.  Rey grabs the sheets, moaning softly.  She’s never felt this way before, so close to someone.

“I love you,” Rey murmurs afterwards as they spoon.  She recently learned what it meant to be the small spoon, and she loves the feeling.  It’s safe, and she thinks understands what it’s like to have a family.

They fall asleep like that, naked with their limbs entangled.  One of the last things she feels is Jess kissing her gently on her neck and whispering, “I love you too."


End file.
